


Intertwined

by manamune (orphan_account)



Series: Convergence [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter during sex, Established Relationship, Implied Switching, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/manamune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has the best idea ever.</p><p>Or: Lance and Keith make a sex tape.</p><p>A spin-off of Crossroads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place ~3 months before the events of [Crossroads](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7524547/chapters/17103421), but this fic is pretty standalone and you don't need to have read Crossroads or even know what it's about to read this.

“Is it on?” Lance asked, jumping in front of the camera. He gave a thumbs up for good measure. It was always sexy to have a positive attitude.

“Yeah, it’s on,” Keith answered, fiddling with the placement of the camera. Lance huffed and spread his arms, waiting impatiently.

Keith looked up at him. There was a small crease in between his eyebrows. Lance’s self-appointed first task was to ease Keith’s worries away, and that silly little crease. 

He didn’t know why Keith was worried—maybe it was the unbidden attention from the camera, or the knowledge that Lance would look back later at his faces on the tape.

But Lance loved Keith’s expressions. All of them: happy, sad, angry, blissed out. It was a dream come true to be able to replay them.

“Get over here!” Lance laughed. Keith rolled his eyes but stood up, sparing the camera one last distrustful glance before walking over to Lance. He fitted himself into Lance’s arms, dragging his hands uncertainly down Lance’s chest as he stared at him. Lance smiled encouragingly and Keith’s fingers came to rest at his waist, shifting restlessly.

Keith laid his head on Lance’s shoulder. The heat from his cheeks was radiating into the air, making Lance blush from the warmth. 

“Love you,” Lance mumbled, lips brushing along the smooth outline of Keith’s ear. He smiled and Keith laughed, shoulders shaking against Lance’s chest. “You sure you locked the door?”

His hands ran along Lance’s lower back, growing more confident with reassurance. “Of course I’m sure, dumbass,” Keith replied, shoving him good-naturedly. “Now, are you going to hurry up or do you want the battery to die in the middle of it?”

A challenge, huh? Lance could work easily with that. One of Keith’s best qualities was how easily he went toe-to-toe with Lance; it was just one of the countless reasons why Lance melted when he heard Keith laugh again. His heart fluttered uncontrollably and he pushed it down. He had to stay cool.

Turning Keith in his arms, he nipped Keith’s ear lightly. Keith moaned, tilting his head to the side, his hair falling over the nape of his neck and his back, making room for Lance to his press face further into him. 

He breathed in deeply. Keith smelled of fresh pine, his favourite scent. 

“What’s that thing Shiro always says? Patience yields focus? I feel like that applies here,” Lance said, pressing his lips to Keith’s jaw.

“I don’t want to think about Shiro right now,” Keith snorted, grabbing a tuft of Lance’s hair in his hand and lifting his head so their lips were barely an inch apart. “I want to think about you.”

“Oh, you did not just say that,” Lance said gleefully, adrenaline pumping in waves through his veins. He shoved Keith onto the bed, climbing over him and laying his arms beside Keith’s head. 

Keith met Lance halfway for a kiss, deep from the start. Lance would gladly spend an eternity in this position. Legs tangled with Keith’s, kissing him, the light filtering in through their window and making Keith glow.

Wicked as ever, the hand on Lance’s moved to his stomach, playing with the fine hairs that layered his skin. Lance stifled a snort, breaking their kiss to suck on Keith’s throat, taking his time to kiss and taste the sweat that was layered on him.

Lance’s pants were getting progressively tighter and tighter, all of his brainpower focused on listening for Keith’s small, quiet moans. Lance sunk his teeth into Keith’s jugular and Keith’s free hand jerked against the bed, pulling incessantly at the sheets on their bed.

“You’re evil,” Keith gasped, eyes shutting. Lance released him and lapped his tongue over the spot he’d nipped at. It was turning pink and it’d form into a nice red bruise tomorrow.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance chuckled, resting back onto Keith’s thighs. “You say that a lot, I’m immune to it now.”

Keith’s eyes opened slowly, until they were hazy and half-lidded. His fingers brushed over one of Lance’s nipples and Lance bit his lip, groaning deeply.

“I’m glad to hear you take my words seriously,” Keith said sarcastically. Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist from under his shirt and pulled it out, bringing his fingers to his lips and kissing them each individually.

“You’re the evil one here,” Lance said, dropping Keith’s hand. “Now stay still and let me pamper you.”

Keith hummed in delight, his arms dropping onto the bed, body going lax in invitation. Lance leaned over and shoved Keith’s shirt up, revealing the smooth expanse of Keith’s stomach. He buried his face against him and blew a puff of air onto his belly button, making him squirm.

“Really, Lance? T—Tickling during sex? Who does that?” Keith asked, trying hopelessly to hold back his laughter. Lance kissed the spot, then continued upwards.

“Uh, I think the better question is, who doesn’t?” Lance countered, one hand brushing over Keith’s nipple. Keith breathed out erratically, lips parting to form the shape of an ‘o’. “Boring people, that’s who.”

Lance occupied his mouth with Keith’s other nipple, scraping his teeth along the hardened nub, letting the slickness of his mouth wet his skin. Keith writhed against him, one leg settling onto Lance’s shoulder, his thigh opposite to Lance’s cheek.

“Well,” Keith gasped when Lance licked a long stripe over his chest. “You’re definitely not boring.”

Lance let out an exaggerated moan, throwing his head back. “Fuck, I think I almost came in my pants from the sincerity of that compliment.”

The back of Keith’s head hit the mattress again. “Shove off,” he said, amusement evident in his voice.

“I think you mean get off?” Lance wiggled his hips against Keith’s, pressing their crotches together.

Keith dug his nails into Lance’s back. “You know what? I’ve decided it’s time for you to be quiet.” 

Lance smirked at him, obeying the urgent press of Keith’s hand on his back, forcing him back down against Keith’s chest. He went back to kissing his skin, soaking in every noise and movement Keith made, the little gasps and reserved mumbles of Lance’s name. 

Lance moved his hand to Keith’s pants, barely ghosting his fingers over the front, near his zipper. Keith made a filthy noise, hips bucking.

Crawling back up his body, he pressed his lips to Keith’s, hot with passion. It lit a fire in Lance’s gut; their kiss silenced his groan.

“Mmm,” Keith let out into his mouth. “Keep going, please.”

Lance leaned his weight on Keith, driving his knee in between Keith’s thighs. Keith’s breath stuttered, his chest rising and falling unsteadily, and Lance smiled smugly.

He could feel the outline of Keith’s dick, half-hard and straining against the (too-tight) fabric of his pants, rubbing across the curve of Lance’s leg. 

The obviousness of Keith’s need sent his mind spinning and his knees weak. He was glad he was practically lying flat on top of Keith, else he might’ve fallen over. He spent a moment grinding over Keith, their lips touching every few seconds, a back and forth as Keith heaved with want.

“I want to suck you off, maybe eat you out,” Lance whispered, meaning it more than ever. Keith choked, nodding quickly, legs spreading even further.

Lance sank down, fingering open Keith’s belt, then tugging off his pants. They pooled at Keith’s knees, forgotten within an instant. 

He was going to wreck Keith in every sense of the word. He wanted Keith to be shivering with pleasure by the time he came.

Unfalteringly, he grabbed Keith’s cock in his hand. He squeezed his palm down and Keith’s hips lifted again, desperately seeking more pressure. Lance teased him happily, pumping him, feeling Keith grow harder and slicker with the flick of his wrist. Keith sat up, fingers clawing at Lance’s back, urging him faster as he keeled over.

“Needy,” Lance observed, not unkindly. With absolutely zero shame, he placed his mouth over Keith’s cock, the head slipping through his lips. He covered his teeth and ran his tongue along the shaft, mouthing hungrily.

“Christ,” Keith swore, screwing his eyes shut. Lance smiled lewdly, drawing away for air before taking another deep breath and diving right back in. 

He knew that this was one of Keith’s favourite things, no matter how stubborn he was. Lance worshipping him, drinking in his pleasure, focused completely on him. 

Keith’s toes curled, bunching the sheets. Lance let pure want take over, translating every amount of love he had for Keith into his mouth, sucking on him hard. Keith stroked through Lance’s hair sporadically, urgently trying to grab ahold of something to keep himself balanced. 

Lance held onto Keith’s thighs, stopping him from trapping Lance in between them. Although having Keith crush him between his thighs was one of Lance’s most prevalent fantasies, he had other plans for them. He gripped him until he was still again, his cock hanging on Lance’s tongue. 

He licked him like a kitten would at its milk, suckling on the swollen head. Keith’s entire face was red, from the tips of his ears to his collarbone. 

Moving away from Keith’s cock, he replaced the loss of his mouth with his hand again, then focused on biting at his thighs. The soft skin caved easily, but no matter how skinny Keith was, he was pure muscle. 

Lance’s body felt so hot he might actually die, listening to Keith moan and struggle underneath him. He coaxed him to silence, swiping his tongue over his inner thighs, burning the prints of the pads of his fingers into the supple skin.

When he kissed Keith’s cock again, he came back with droplets of pre-cum on his lips. He licked it greedily, staring right as Keith.

“Can I keep going?” Lance murmured, warm air hitting Keith’s dick. Keith seemed to snap into reality, looking down at Lance.

“Yes,” Keith encouraged him. “There’s lube in the—”

Lance let go of Keith’s cock and kissed him, transferring the taste of Keith’s own cum into his mouth. Keith’s tongue hit his, pushed around by his own; Keith looked happy to let Lance do all the work.

“Drawer,” Lance finished. “Yeah, I know.”

“Excuse me for trying to be helpful,” Keith joked.

Lance fished the lube out from the table beside their bed. His hand knocked into at least a dozen other things in the process. They really needed to clean that out. When he turned around again, Keith was sprawled out on the bed, waiting.

He coated his fingers liberally with the lube, his own heart buzzing furiously with anticipation. He was sure Keith’s was the same, if not worse. He kneeled over, grabbing Keith’s leg and placing it on his shoulder, leaving him exposed and open for Lance to touch.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he said, gaze travelling over Keith’s body. His hair was matted against his cheeks, covering his forehead, and his taut muscles were tense with expectation. He reached out and brushed back his fringe. Keith smiled wearily at him. 

“You too,” Keith replied softly. 

Lance’s fingers inched over Keith’s ass, coming to rest against his hole. He couldn’t wait to get his fingers inside him, to fill him up. He wasted no time in doing so, spreading some more lube onto his skin before pressing into him.

Keith covered his face. They both moaned at the same time. Keith was tight, so tight, around him. He fit their mouths together and swallowed the rest of Keith’s noises as he began to move his fingers, brushing absently inside him.

He would never get tired of the sensation of Keith around him, or in him, or beside him. Lance had never said it out loud, but he wanted to live with Keith forever, even after they graduated from the Academy. 

Keith fucked himself on Lance’s fingers, rolling onto them in time with Lance’s thrusts. His eyes were dark, watching Lance, but neither of them spoke. Lance didn’t have enough words to convey his feelings. Keith braced his hands over Lance’s ass, pulling him forward. Lance slipped another finger into him, speeding up his motions, biting Keith’s lower lip just the way that Lance knew he liked it. Dirty and a little rough. 

Lance knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come. He kissed him, although Keith mostly panted and writhed against him. He made sure he was firm on the bed, then used his other hand to palm Keith’s leaking cock. 

The combination of Lance’s lips and a flick of his thumb had him coming, spilling onto Lance’s hand, pulsing around Lance’s fingers inside of him. He went slack on the bed and Lance marvelled at him. His expression was dazed, lost in his afterglow. It was the exact thing Lance had wanted to immortalize by taping them.

He pulled out of Keith, catching his own breath. Keith watched him as he grabbed the towel at the base of their bed and wiped off his hand.

Lying down beside Keith, he intertwined their fingers. “How do you want to get off?” Keith asked him.

“What an un-sexy way of asking.” 

“I take it back, then,” Keith said, rolling onto his side, back facing Lance.

“Keith,” Lance whined, pushing his cock against Keith’s ass. “I’m just kidding.”

Keith’s chest shook at his own joke and Lance smiled to the back of Keith’s neck.

“No, you weren’t,” Keith said. Still pliant from his own orgasm, he moved slowly, taking his time to pull Lance’s pants off him. “But I forgive you.”

“How, ah,” Lance started, cutting off when Keith grabbed his dick abruptly, “benevolent of you.”

“I know.” Keith smirked, then covered Lance’s cock with his mouth. It felt so perfect, so right, making Lance instantly thrust into his wet mouth. 

Keith’s tongue swirled around him. He made the most obscene noises, spit dribbling down his chin. He rubbed the part of Lance’s cock that wasn’t in his mouth with his hand, hard and fast. 

“Hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Lance blurted out with thinking. Keith raised an eyebrow at him, saying something that was muffled by Lance’s cock. 

He built a rhythm that left Lance quivering. The slow slide of his mouth and fingers was killing him.

Lance went boneless, and he came without warning, almost embarrassingly quickly, melting into his desire. The slickness of Keith’s mouth was a lot, but it was more the fact that it was _Keith_ on him that sent him over the edge. Keith, who Lance would die for, who was the most beautiful person Lance had ever laid eyes on.

Keith’s face scrunched up as Lance’s cum landed all over his face. He swiped it with his fingers and lapped at it. Lance forgot how to breathe momentarily at the sight.

“Sorry,” he said, a delayed reaction. He passed Keith the same towel that he’d used before. Keith took it gratefully and cleaned himself off. 

“Don’t be.” Keith _winked_ at him and Lance was a goner.

“Shit.” Lance threw his arms around Keith and cuddled him like a teddy bear. His body thrummed with satisfaction. He felt like taking a nice, long nap now. “I love you so much. Have I ever told you that?”

Keith dragged the sheets over them, shielding them from the cool air. “You’ve told me once or twice.”

“I should say it more often either way.” Lance kissed him briefly. Keith kissed him back on his nose. 

“I love you too,” Keith said, and shut his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, when Lance was half-asleep and dozing off to thoughts of cuddling with Keith for the rest of their lives, Keith spoke up.

“We didn’t turn off the camera, did we?”

Lance blinked sleepily. “Nope.”

“Well, I’m not getting up. So you’ll have to deal with three hours of us sleeping in the video.”

“Fine by me,” Lance said, and they both laughed, falling asleep side-by-side.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this like 1 month ago but never intended to finish it, until crossroads hit 2k kudos and i was like holy shit i need to do something special for it! so here it is. this is probably the happiest scene that will ever appear in this au. and on the question of if there's any "plot hints" in this fic: i'll let you guys figure that out for yourselves lol
> 
> thank you for reading, and as always, please let me know what you think in the comments or by messaging me! :D
> 
> talk to me (please) on [tumblr](http://koizumi.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsukaleoluvr69)!
> 
> side note: the next crossroads chapter might take a little more time than usually. i got some pretty rude messages after posting the last chapter that caused me a lot of anxiety but i'll do my best to get things up quickly! thank you for your patience!!


End file.
